1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to a manner of mounting the supporting rollers for the nozzle of such a cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaners are known which have extended roller trains of varying diameter rollers which are disposed adjacent their nozzle to thereby provide more and more roller support as the nozzle sinks into the floor covering being cleaned. Vacuum cleaners nozzles are also known which provide, both, relatively narrow traction area rollers outboard of and behind a nozzle opening for these nozzles. Somewhat extended length rollers are also known for use as a low friction support means for canister cleaners. An extended length roller is even known for its use with a hand lawn mower but no vacuum cleaner nozzle is known which is arranged to advantageously use extended length rollers for the direct support of a nozzle to thereby reduce the pushing effort of the vacuum cleaner associated with this nozzle.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide elongated support rollers for a vacuum cleaner nozzle.
It is art additional object of the invention to mount these rollers in close proximity to the nozzle opening of a suction nozzle.
It is a further object of the invention to mount at least one elongated support roller on a suction nozzle so that it extends along the suction opening of the nozzle.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide elongated supporting roller means within the suction envelope formed by a suction nozzle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved roller system for a suction nozzle.